I can be your angel with a shotgun
by Faberrybaby412
Summary: Quinn wants everyone to know about their relationship, Rachel thinks Quinn just wants to rub it Finn's face. Sexy times? (I know I'm terrible at summary's. just read it.)


**Sadly, I don't own Glee... also all mistakes (and I'm sure there are quite a few knowing me...) are mine.  
**

**This is my first time I've written ANYTHING like this. I'm writing the sequel to "Off Period" and one of you suggested I make it rated M, (hint hint) SO! This is me testing the waters... I got this idea a while back so I decided to use it as a one shot. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Quinn ran her hand through her thick blonde hair, still trying to get over the fact it was down and not tied back into a headache inducing ponytail. It had been a month since she had quit the cheerios, she had seriously had enough of Sue's treatment and she wasn't about to spend her senior year under Sue's control.

It had been six months since she and Rachel had made their relationship official but agreed to keep it secret. Up till today, Quinn was fine with her secret relationship with the diva.

-five months earlier—

"Quinn, are you sure about this?" Rachel asked timidly, threading her fingers into thick blonde hair shifting under the cheerio on her bed. Quinn nipped at the brunettes' neck before pulling away and looking into the chocolate orbs she had fallen in love with.

"We can stop Rach." Quinn stated, pulling away fully. Rachel tugged her back, wrapping her arms around the girls' neck to hold her in place.

"Not what I was talking about. I meant about us. I mean…what about," the diva toyed with the gold cross that hung from the blondes' neck.

Quinn was confused, why wouldn't she be sure of her feelings for Rachel? Then, it clicked.

"Rach, babe," Quinn sat up, pulling her worried girlfriend up with her. "I've told you before, I care about you. My religion isn't going to dictate who I love…"

Rachel's eyes went wide as Quinn slammed her mouth shut, pressing her lips together into a tight worried line.

"Did you…"

"Shit! I am so sorry Rachel I didn't mean to say it right now," Quinn began to ramble, stealing Rachel's question from her mouth. "I know it's only been a month and I wanted to tell you at the perfect moment and-"

Rachel yanked Quinn forward by the girls' shirt, slamming their lips together to silence the girl. The pulled away a moment later, panting for air and smiling blissfully. Rachel rested her forehead against the blondes and pecked the girls' lips quickly.

"I love you too Quinn."

Quinn pulled away quickly, searching Rachel's eyes and only finding love staring back at her. She smiled and kissed her girlfriend happily.

"I love you so much Rachel,"

"I know, now shut up and kiss me."

-Present time-

Quinn's reason for the sudden change of heart towards the secrecy of her relationship was currently lumbering over her smaller girlfriend with one of his typical goofy smiles plastered across his face. Rachel looked nervous as she leaned backwards into the lockers, Finn only placed a hand next to the brunettes head on the wall and leaned into the girl.

The former cheerio bristled at the scene, catching her girlfriends' eye she tried to hide the jealousy in her eyes but one look at Rachel and she knew the girl had already seen it.

"I have plans this weekend Finn," Rachel stated, turning her attention back to the giant of a boy in front of her.

Finn dropped his shoulders, this wasn't the first time the girl had shot him down but he was determined to get the brunette back. He loved Rachel and he knew that somewhere in her heart she felt the same way for him.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Yeah ok Rachel," Finn pushed away from the wall and began to walk off down the hall, hardly noticing Quinn glaring at him as he brushed past her.

Quinn and Rachel walked towards one another, they had managed to convince everyone at the school they were friends but the rumors still spread. Most were beyond idiotic; such as "Quinn was probably kidnapped by aliens and had her brain probed so now she's all confused about Man-hands." Others made both girls squirm with discomfort, "I bet Quinn is just planning on wrecking Treasure Trail with a prank."

Quinn had tried to be ok with Finn leering at her girl but sometimes she really just wanted to knock some sense into that boy. Moments like those made her more than happy that Puck was the father of her baby girl and not Finn.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel greeted easily. Quinn grinned, trying to calm her nerves that were raging a war inside her.

Rachel began to walk away towards her last class of the day, smiling happily that her girlfriend wasn't cross with her about talking to Finn, when she felt a sharp tug on her arm that effectively spun her around to face her very distraught looking girlfriend.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Rachel furrowed her brow.

Quinn shook her head, eyes darting around them to see if anyone was close enough to hear her.

"I want to come out Rach," the blonde whispered so quietly Rachel wasn't even sure she heard correctly.

"What…Quinn what are you talking about?" Rachel pulled her arm gently, searching hazel eyes with concern. She thought they had been on the same page with this whole relationship.

"I want to come out Rachel," Quinn huffed in desperation. "I'm sick of watching Finn hang all over you and I just have to stand by idly like it doesn't fucking bother me!"

"Quinn, I am not coming out just so you can stake your claim on me!" Rachel stated, slightly offended and also touched by her girlfriends' words.

"No, Rach that's not what I-"

"Save it Quinn," Rachel interrupted, holding her hand up to silence the blonde. "I'll see you in glee."

Quinn watched Rachel retreat down the hallway helplessly. _Way to go Fabray, piss off your girlfriend for the day, why the hell not. _ She thought bitterly as she stalked off towards her own class.

-*0*-

Rachel watched her girlfriend from across the choir room, smiling softly to herself whenever the blonde would smile or laugh at whatever Santana or Brittany sitting next to her had said.

Quinn could feel the divas' stare on her; she calmly pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly typed out a text, smiling as she hit send.

Rachel felt her phone buzz in her pocket, smirking at her girlfriends' predictability; she clutched her phone and read the message eagerly.

**Keep your eyes to yourself Berry. Q**

Rachel sent Quinn a playful glare over the top of her phone and typed out her response.

**Be nice to me, Fabray. Don't forget whose name you were screaming last weekend. R**

The brunette giggled as Quinn fumbled to catch her phone, nearly dropping it as she read the message.

**I love you Rachel. You know that right? Q**

Rachel smiled blissfully.

**Of course I know that Quinn, you only tell me every day. R**

**Good, don't hate me for what I'm about to do then. Q**

Rachel reread the message, forehead creasing in confusion. Just as she was about question the blonde, Mr. Schuster decided that right then would be the best moment to begin Glee.

Clapping loudly he called everyone in the room to pay attention to him, "Alright guys, you did really well with the assignment this week! You should be proud of yourselves!" Will paused, trying not to look confused as a hand was raised into the air.

"Mr. Schue, if I may," Quinn stood, motioning to the floor asking if she could talk. Will nodded; he didn't want to admit it but the former cheerio very rarely asked to speak to the group, so he was utterly confused as to what the blonde was up to.

"I would like to make something to clear to someone in this room," Quinn started, making her way to the center of the room and turning on her heels. "And I hope they don't hate me for preparing this without their knowledge."

Rachel was both curious and worried about what her girlfriend had planned, and when she had planned this considering they were rarely apart.

Quinn made eye contact with everyone in the room, stopping on Rachel for longer than necessary and then turned to the band behind her who, thankfully, already knew her plan. She nodded and turned her attention back to the curious group in front of her as the music began to play.

**_Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?_**

Rachel furrowed her brow; she had never heard this song before.

**_If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.  
_**  
Quinn met Rachel's eyes, hoping she would get the message she was trying to send. Everyone in the room looked on with wonder; it wasn't everyday Quinn Fabray decided to voice her feelings through song.  
**_  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._**

Kurt was the first to notice who Quinn was staring so intently at. The rest of the group slowly came to the revaluation themselves; all but Finn gathered what was happening in front of them.  
**_  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._**

Rachel blinked at the tears that were slowly gathering in her eyes. She knew what Quinn was trying to tell her. She felt a pang of guilt for assuming that all her girlfriend wanted to do was rub their relationship into Finn's face when actually the blonde wanted the glee club to just know about them general.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.

Quinn toyed with her cross necklace, shutting her eyes tightly and smiling.

..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel, noticing the tears swimming in brown eyes and panicking slightly until she noticed the tug at the corner of the girls' lips. She smiled to herself getting a sudden surge of energy to put into her voice.

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

The music slowly faded away as Quinn sucked in air greedily, the song had required more emotion then she had originally thought and it had left her breathless.

The room was quite, everyone making up their own explanations as to what they had just witnessed. Finn was the only one smiling goofily.

"That was great Quinn," Finn stated, standing and moving to stand in front of Quinn. Everyone stared at the boy with confusion drilled into their features.

"What are you doing Finn?" Rachel stood abruptly, making her own way towards the blonde.

Finn smiled at the small girl before turning back towards the blonde, "I get that you were singing that for me Quinn, but I'm in love with Rachel."

_"He is so beyond dense at this point," _Quinn thought angrily. Finn smirked before reaching out for Rachel's hand as if to prove his point. Rachel glared at the boy before throwing herself at Quinn, wrapping her arms around the blondes' neck and burying her face into the girls' hair.

"What the hell?" Finn turned to look at the rest of the club, thinking to see the same confusion in their faces as he was feeling.

Kurt was smiling, Mercedes had an eyebrow raised but looked like she had already accepted the scene, Tina and Mike leaned against one another smiling as if nothing had happened, Santana and Brittany locked pinkies as they watched the hug, Artie smiled sadly at Finn, Sugar filed her nails uninterested, and Sam and Puck clapped.

"What the hell?" Finn repeated, turning back to Quinn and Rachel who were still hugging one another tightly.

Quinn groaned as she pulled away from her girlfriend and glaring at Finn. Rachel sighed heavily and turned to face the entirety of the club she could call her family.

"For the past six months," Rachel began, seeking out Quinn's hand for support. Quinn squeezed the divas' hands for reassurances and eyed everyone with a silent warning. She may not be head cheerio, but she still had a deathly glare.

"Quinn and I are together," Rachel stated happily. She was surprised when no one reacted so she cleared her throat and said, "As in, we're dating. Quinn is my girlfriend."

"Faberry! I got it!" Kurt shrieked from the top row, sticking his tongue out at Mercedes who threw her hands in the air in surrender before grumbling under her breathe and crossing her arms.

Quinn glanced at Rachel with a questioning gaze, the brunette only shrugged; Quinn decided she would ask about the name later.

"You're kidding right?" Finn demanded. "You can't be with Quinn, You're supposed to be with me!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Can you think about anyone but yourself for five seconds Hudson?"

"Oh that's funny coming from you Quinn!

"I was singing that song about Rachel! Not you, moron!"

"You don't care about Rachel like I do! You don't care about anyone but yourself Quinn!"

Rachel had had enough of the two fighting in front of her, "SHUT UP!"

Quinn snapped her head to look at the smaller girl next to her, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Rachel, I love you." Finn went to grab Rachel's hand only to have the girl yank her hand away from his grasp and clutch at the blonde again. He felt his anger rise, "Don't be stupid Rachel! She can't love anyone but herself!"

"Don't talk about Quinn like that Finn Hudson!" Rachel yelled, shoving her hand against Finn and pushing him backwards as she stepped in front of her girlfriend. Quinn felt her heart melt as Rachel protected her.

"I love Quinn and she loves me!" Rachel continued, squeezing the hand still laced with her own. "You need to respect that and stop talking about my girlfriend like she has no heart!" Rachel shot daggers at Finn, watching him shrink back. Quinn wrapped her arm around her girlfriends' waist and rested her chin on the girls shoulder, settling her own deathly glare on Finn.

"And Rachel isn't stupid, so don't call her that again Hudson." Quinn warned. Everyone in the room watched, waiting for Finn to say or do something.

He was angry and hurt and humiliated, he turned and kicked over a nearby chair as he stormed off. Mr. Schue stood and sighed heavily, he was beginning to wonder if they would ever go a week without drama finding them.

"So…" Quinn began, turning to eye Kurt. "What does Faberry mean?"

"You two!" the boy exclaimed as if it were obvious. Santana rolled her eyes at the two girls in the front who still looked lost.

"Fabray and Berry, Fa from Fabray and Berry from Berry obviously. Together they make Faberry. Not that hard." The Latina stated.

The room giggled, Rachel smiled and turned to Quinn who was nodding her head as if accepting the new title. "Faberry," Rachel murmured quietly. Quinn turned her head and smiled at her girlfriend, quickly kissing the girl.

The club members accepted the two girls easily, that had had enough practice with strange couples in their group to know how to handle it.

-*0*-

Quinn slammed against Rachel's bedroom door with a dull thud, moaning as her girlfriend pressed her body against her own.

"When you were yelling at Finn today," Rachel whispered as she pulled away from the girls lips, trailing a line of kisses down the blondes' neck. "It was so hot and I was getting so turned on."

Quinn sucked in air sharply and bit her lip as Rachel nipped at her neck. "When you stood up for me, oh God," she gasped as the brunette began to suck on her neck, chocking down her moan so she could finish her thought. "I was so wet."

Rachel moaned at the thought. She tore Quinn's shirt off before pulling her own off and slamming her body back against the former cheerios. Quinn's head bounced of the door, it should have been painful but she was far too focused on the girl in front of her.

"No more talking," Quinn panted, pulling Rachel's mouth away from her neck and kissing her forcefully, pushing them backwards towards the girls' bed.

Rachel pulled at Quinn's jeans, pulling them away from her girlfriends' hips eagerly. Quinn pushed Rachel back onto the bed, pulling her jeans off completely before straddling Rachel's hips and gazing down at her girlfriend.

Rachel rested her hands on the top of Quinn's bare thighs, stroking the girls' inner thigh with the pad of her thumbs.

"I love you." Quinn whispered, leaning down to capture the brunettes' lips.

Rachel smiled against the kiss, rolling them over as to switch their positions and pulled away from the kiss, "I love you too."

Quinn smiled blissfully, before threading her fingers through thick brown locks and pulling Rachel towards her again, kissing the girl with everything she was worth. She moaned as Rachel slid her tongue along her bottom lip, eagerly allowing her girlfriend entrance.

Their tongues clashed together as Rachel trailed her hands up Quinn's sides, pausing briefly as she reached the underside of the blondes' breasts before cupping them and pulling away from the kiss to nip at the girls' neck.

Quinn arched her back as Rachel palmed her breast, white hot heat gathering at her core, the arousal rushing down her body.

"Rach…" Quinn pleaded. She really couldn't take teasing right now. She needed Rachel, and she needed her now.

Rachel got the hint, pushing her hand down her girlfriends' body and cupping Quinn's already soaked panties.

"God babe," Rachel smirked. "You weren't kidding when you said you were wet."

Quinn moaned and tugged at the brown locks she was still clutching, "Rachel please," she begged.

"Please what Quinn?" Rachel pressed her fingers against Quinn's clit through the girls' underwear, smiling as Quinn gasped sharply.

"Fuck, Rachel please," Quinn urged, rocking her hips against the girls fingers. "I need you inside me."

That did it for Rachel. She tore at Quinn's underwear, listening to the fabric tear before she undid the girls' bra and tossed both garments away from the bed. Settling back on top of the blonde, Rachel ducked her head to the girls' chest, dragging her tongue in lazy circles around the already hardened nipple.

Rachel smirked as she slid her fingers through Quinn's dripping folds, effectively coating her fingers in the blondes' arousal. The blonde moaned as Rachel sucked the left nipple into her hot mouth, tugging at the right with her free hand. She couldn't wait any longer and by how Quinn was rocking into her hand, she figured Quinn felt the same way.

"Oh Fuck Rachel!" Quinn gasped as she felt two of Rachel's fingers thrust into her, relishing in the feeling. Rachel pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend, moaning at the feeling of the girls' walls trying desperately to hold her fingers. She slammed her fingers back into Quinn and began to thrust furiously into her girlfriend.

Rachel released Quinn's nipple with a wet pop before reattaching her mouth to the girls' neck, biting and sucking and kissing as she felt Quinn getting closer to her release.

"Come for me babe," Rachel husked, pressing her thumb against the blondes clit as she nipped at the girl neck. Quinn let her mouth fall open, gasping and moaning as she got closer and closer. Then,

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed as she dropped her hands to the sheets, gripping them until her knuckles went white, her orgasm tearing through her body. Rachel smiled, waiting patiently for Quinn to come back from her high, mesmerized as she watched the blonde ride out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Quinn blinked her eyes open, smiling up at her girlfriend, still dazed from the force of her orgasm. Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn softly.

"You're so beautiful," Rachel murmured against Quinn's lips, causing the blonde the sigh happily. Quinn recovered from her mind blowing orgasm and shoved Rachel off of her and onto her back. The diva squeaked in surprise as her girlfriend rolled on top of her, pinning her down.

"Your turn," Quinn husked.

* * *

**Okie dokie than...**

**Tell me what your thoughts are. Should I or shouldn't I write the sequel rated M? **

**Also, I have no clue what to call the sequel so if you have ANY suggestions, go ahead. I'm terrible with titles. Sorry. **


End file.
